1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a loudspeaker, and more particularly to a portable loudspeaker.
2. The Related Art
With the continuous improvement of science and technology, electronic accessories, such as earphones and loudspeakers, have been widely used in electronic products. Though the earphones are conveniently carried by listeners, it will bring discomfort for the listeners who use the earphones for a long time. In that case, some listeners generally choose the loudspeakers to connect with the electronic products and an external power so as to enjoy sound information with others.
However, the loudspeaker is connected with the electronic product and the external power by means of cables assembled in the loudspeaker. The cables make the loudspeaker too big to be conveniently carried by the listeners. Furthermore, the loudspeaker relies on the external power to work that brings inconvenience for the listeners who want to use the loudspeakers at any time.